Truth or Date
by Star Smasher
Summary: Have you ever wondered on how to play game like this? This game is closely familiar to truth or dare but it was changed. What if you chose truth, your secrets will be revealed. And what if you chose date, you will date somebody that you love or you like. Can this be a true love or not?


**(A/N): Hi, everyone! My first fan fiction. I hope you all like it. By the way, I do not own Super Smash Bros. and the characters. Here's the story.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" A blonde girl said while forming a circle.

"Of course..." you said while sitting down on the floor.

"So... what are we going to do?" the angel muttered while he closed his eyes.

"Pit is right, what are we going to do here... Only to form a circle?" the blond haired boy said while he eats snacks

Everybody laughed except you.

"Um... I've been thinking a game..." the blonde said while thinking in a serious manner

"Oh no, Link do you remember the game when we put Zelda's hair into fire?" the ocean colored haired boy said, as he remembered the horrible incident.

"I still remember that. That was the worst game night ever," Link muttered as he coughed, because of getting shocked.

Zelda, on the other hand, was getting frustrated as she popped her knuckles because she could clearly remember that incident.

You, on the other hand, calms her down.

"I know our game!" the blonde beamed in an outstanding manner.

"What is our game, Peach?!" Link, on the other hand was getting frustrated.

Peach pouted, as she dramatically cried because of Link's outburst.

A browned haired princess went near her to comfort her and replied, "What have you done to Peach?"

"What? Its only an accident!" Link assured, looking at Zelda innocently.

"It's okay Zelda," Peach sobbed, as she tried to cease her emotions, "it was my fault..."

"Stop it! Stop the drama. So, Peach what's the game?" you interrupted the conversation.

"The game is... Truth or date!" Peach shouted happily, as she returned into her old bubbly self again.

You guys, on the other hand, just blinked.

"Oh... Ok..." You guys replied in unison. Until it clicked in all of you.

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled.

"As you see, this game is all about the person who chooses truth or date. I will shake the box. If they picked truth, I will ready my hand to slap him or her if they refused to say the truth.  
If they picked date, I will choose somebody to date him or her. Is there a question?" Peach said while she was in an intelligent mode.

No one raised their hand.

"Good!"

Their game is starting.

"Now, Samus you go first," Peach said while she shaked her box and opened it.

She lent out her hand and grab some paper.

"Re... Really Peach?!" Samus stuttered.

"So what did you get?" Peach said as she put her hand to Samus.

"Oh! You're not lucky! You got Date!"

"I know!"

Everybody gasps.

"I date you with..."

'Not Marth, Marth, Marth,'

"Ike!"

"What!" Ike shouted while he was talking with Marth.

"Why him?" Samus said desperately.

"Because both of you make up a good couple!" Peach giggled.

"Fine, only this day," Samus muttered.

"Now, next person," Peach said while finding someone to play this game.

After a couple of persons and minutes.

"Dude, are you alright?" Ike said while he comforts his best friend.

"I can't believe it Peach told everyone my secrets," Marth replied while he pulls his hair up.

"It's okay. It's not the end of the Smash Mansion," Link said as he participates the conversation.

"The last person, you," Peach said while she pointed her hand to someone.

"Me?" a Pokemon in blue said.

"Not you, her!" Peach said while she pointed again to someone.

"Me?" Zelda said as she became shocked.

"Not you! Her!" Peach shouted as she became frustrated.

"I get it. Me. Right, Peach?" you said while pointing yourself.

"Yes!" Peach said while she became calm.

So the game starts.

"Now pick some paper."

"I choose this."

You opened it.

"So, is it truth or date?"

You revealed the writings in the paper and you gasped.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry everyone. I became a cliffhanger. Do you like the story? Please review. Until next the next update. I might lose time in writing the another chapter. Sorry everyone, again.**

**Please vote whether if it is truth or date. If you want truth, please review and write truth. If you want date, please review and write the characters you wanted to pair up with the reader.**


End file.
